The present invention relates to a movable table, and more particularly, to a movable table which is connectable to a smart device or an image device to drive it and movable by itself or a user command and to which a human-machine interface is provided.
Recently, robots which can interact with a user have received a lot of attention. A fair number of robots are formed in the form of humanoids which are concentrated on having various functions for copying human appearances or motions. Also, a larger number of emotional robots which are formed in the form of puppies or pet dogs are commercialized. These conventional robots characterized by interacting with human beings may be recognized as independent individuals or may provide amusements through conversations with users.
However, since these conventional robots are based on an attribute or philosophy of existing as independent individuals which are not human beings, they are concentrated on having human or pet's appearances. Accordingly, there is a tendency that it is not taken account of convenience when a man who develops and uses a robot accesses the robot or performs a certain motion like the robot. That is, the conventional robot is not adapted for user convenience.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a new robot or structure extending beyond a concept of the conventional robot in consideration of user convenience or accessibility when an interaction with the user occurs.
To this end, it is required to develop a movable table which is formed in a table shape used as a worktable or using an image device, introduces an interaction concept of a robot to be movable and has an interface which can interact with the user.
Meanwhile, in a human-machine interface, an importance of a smart device is recently emphasized. The smart device is not designed only for the interaction with human beings but needs various other additional functions. In particular, the smart device may be connected to the Internet, may obtain intelligence and information through on-line and may perform various functions through various apps (applications). There is limitation in expressing such functions and interactions through only a screen and a sound using an output device built in the smart device, and thus various additional output devices are required. Therefore, even in a movable table which can interact with the user, it is necessary to use functions of the smart device.